


Whumptober 2020 - No.15 Into The Unknown

by Jakkuor



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, alternate title: the reason jakk is afraid of magic healing, more like child torture tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 - No.15 Into The Unknown

Jakkuor hangs limp in her bonds, sobbing softly. She’s not fighting anymore, not straining against the cuffs in some futile bid to escape. Blood drips down her back onto the floor. All she has to do is just  _ listen _ and she won’t get punished like this. Her head droops. She’s going to pass out if Andrelina pushes her any further.

But she has every intention of doing so. The cat is going to learn who her master is, one way or another. Andrelina gets down on one knee in front of her, cupping her cheek gently, coaxing her to look up.

“P-Please, miss… What d-did I do wrong…?” she pleads. She’s so exhausted, so hurt.

Foolish child. This isn’t  _ about _ what she’s done. It’s about breaking her, bending her to Andrelina’s will. Making her obedient. Phoenix sorcerers are rare and can be incredibly powerful, if trained correctly. And she is  _ not  _ going to let this opportunity slip away.

The elf doesn’t answer her plea, instead casting a healing spell. Golden light shimmers around her form and the lashes on her back should’ve healed. A cursory glance as Andrelina rises to her feet once more confirms it. 

Jakkuor lifts her head, awake and alert again, looking confused but relieved, “Th-Thank you...” There is still hope in those fiery eyes. 

Hope for what, Andrelina isn’t certain, but it doesn’t matter. She’s going to crush it out of her, regardless. “You’re quite welcome, sweetheart. Shall we continue?”

Her eyes go wide, brimming with fresh tears, “W-Wait, no! You have to stop, p-please!”

She pulls at the chains, but she is weak. Andrelina is going to make her strong and, one day, when Jakkuor’s older, she’ll thank her for this. 

“N- _ Noooo!”  _ Jakk wails as the elf circles around her, whip poised to strike.


End file.
